Reborn
by redfoxakira
Summary: Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto have started to ignore Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Jou. Sad by this the four Hikaris find condolence in music. What will the yamis do when they find that their Hikaris have changed not only in looks but personality.
1. Chapter 1: It begins

**Akira: Hey I just wanted everybody to know that i have changed my pen-name and am moving all my stories to this account. My previous name was Ieakru Hosheda. So if you've read these stories before and recognize them then yeah lol. Any way I have two new betas that are going to be reading my stories and editing them. Hopefully they're better. :D**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Domino, and everybody was enjoying the nice weather. Except for four young boys, who sat on the roof of Domino high. They had a sad, depressing aura about them that made the nice day seem dull. One of the young boys with star shaped tri-colored hair stood at the railing of the roof looking down on a group of loud teens.

"You still hope they'll figure it out aren't you Yugi?" A boy with white hair and soft brown eyes said.

"Ryou?" said Yugi.

"Just give it up Yugi. They have no idea what they've done, or that they've done anything at all." A boy with lavender eyes said.

"I agree with Malik, Yuge. They're not evea gonna know we aren't there." Said a young boy with blond hair, brown eyes, and a Boston accent.

"I have to agree with Malik and Jou. They are never going to notice Yugi."

"Yeah I know." Yugi said as he sat down.

They where talking about there Yamis'. You see after the ceremonial duel all the yamis got there own body. At first this was amazing and everybody was happy, then everything changed. The three Yamis made friends with Seto Kaiba they started to ignore and neglect their Hikaris. This has gone on for 6 months now, and the four Hikaris (A/N: I am making Jou a Hikari to for this story. Hope you don't mind and even if you did I'd do it anyway. Lol He is Setos light.)had found condolence in each other and music. In music they found it easy to vent their feelings and let it all out.

"So we go to the crypt tonight?" Jou asked trying to change the subject.

The crypt was a place where emos, punks, scenes, and goths, go to have a party. It's a dark place yes, but the light rock and the people there all share the same feelings in one way or another about certain things. The four lights had found themselves going to the crypt often to play there music. Because there is where everyone got it and understood it.

"Yeah of course, that's the only place where people won't judge us and where we really belong."

That's when the bell rang signaling that lunch was over and it was time to return to the classrooms. They picked up their lunches cleaned their area and made their way to class. Over the past 6 months they had gotten so close to each other that they could know what the other felt, wanted, or thought without saying a single word.

They spent most of their time together hanging out, performing, practicing, or just staying at each others house. As they got to their class and walked in they saw the source of their sadness sitting in the right hand corner of the room by the wall. They sent a sad glance towards their Yamis and made their way to the seats by the windows on the opposite side of the room. As soon as they sat down the bell rang starting class. They spent the rest of the school day like all the others sitting together and avoiding their yamis.

As school ended, they where walking out of the school gate when they saw their yamis and stopped, not wanting to walk anywhere near them. Then the Yamis let out a loud laugh and they turned right.

"Probably going to the arcade?" Ryou said.

They all shook their heads in agreement and turned towards their homes to get changed and head to the crypt for the night.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm so sick

After going home the four lights changed from their school cloths and into their nightclothes. They all met up and walked to the crypt together. It took them all about 30 minutes to reach the crypt. When they walked in they where greeted by the owner of the crypt. She had long flowing orange hair that stopped at her waist and curled up, she had soft brown eyes, and had a pleasant disposition. She looked after Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Jou as if they where her own.

"Hello boys!" She said with a smile.

"Hello Misaki." They all said in unison.

Misakis expression went from happy to concerned to angry, as she saw the look on the faces of her four favorite boys. They had sadness written all over them, their eyes screamed it and there bodies showed it.

"What did those idiots do this time!" she yelled.

Misaki new the general situation going on between the Hikaris and their Yamis, of course they kept out the parts about magic, shadow games, and them being spirits and all. When they told her she had offered to beat the snot of them, but they told her not too.

"Oh just the usual everyday thing, ignoring us." Malik said.

Misaki gave a sad smile; she hated to see her four favorite boys so sad. "Come here to vent then huh?"

Yugi nodded and said. "Yeah."

She gave each of them a bone crushing hug, they hugged back just as hard. Misaki pulled away smiled and said. "Alright, off you go. Go get ready."

They all gave her an amused smile and scurried off to the back room to get ready for their show.

* * *

After the boys had left and where safely behind the 'Employs only' door, Misaki let out a huge grin. She weaved her way through the large group of people that gathered there every night. She finally made it to the bar and saw a man with long silver hair that stopped at his shoulders, sitting at the end of the bar with a glass of water in his hands.

"Have they arrived?" Irritation laced his voice.

"Yes they have." Misaki said leaning on the bar. "Your gonna love them!" She said with a confident smile.

The man raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked?

"Because, those boys have something really amazing. They're special." She said a sad smile and a far off look. The man was shocked at the look on Misakis face. "Those four have been through so much pain and sorrow. And through that pain and sorrow they make their wonderful music. Music that has a way to reach out and touch a person. May it be pain, happiness, sadness, or elation? Its makes a person feel like they're not alone in the world and that there's somebody else out there that has been through the same ordeal as them. That's way they're so popular here at the crypt, because when they sing, they sing from the heart. They are just simply an amazing group of boys."

The man was completely taken off grad by the way that Misaki described the boys, they seemed like they might be really that special. He shook his head. He would just have to hear them and judge them for himself. Regaining his composure he said.

"Well we will just have to see about that."

Misaki gave an amused smile at the flustered man, and looked to the stage.

* * *

The lights lit up the stage, eliminating Yugi who stood at the mike, Ryou who was at lead guitar, Malik who was on bass and Jou who sat at the drums. The crypt erupted in chants of "REBORN, REBORN, REBORN!" Reborn was a name that the four lights found fit, they all felt that they needed to be reborn. Then Yugi gave a curt nod to Ryou who started with a haunting melody.

I will break into your thoughts With what's written on my heart I will break, break

I'm so sick, Infected with where I live Let me live without this Empty bliss, Selfishness I'm so sick I'm so sick

If you want more of this We can push out, sell out, die out So you'll shut up And stay sleeping With my screaming in your itching ears

I'm so sick, Infected with where I live Let me live without this Empty bliss, Selfishness I'm so sick I'm so sick

Hear it, I'm screaming it You're heeding to it now

Hear it! I'm screaming it! You tremble at this sound

You sink into my clothes And this invasion Makes me feel Worthless, hopeless, sick

I'm so sick, Infected with where I live Let me live without this Empty bliss, Selfishness I'm so sick I'm so sick

I'm so sick Infected with where I live Let me live without this Empty bliss, selfishness I'm so I'm so sick I'm so I'm so sick

After the song finished the four boys walked off the stage and into the back.

* * *

The man with silver hair sat there shocked still, while Misaki laughed amused.

"They're good aren't they?"

"No they're not good!"

Misakis face fell. "They're AMAZING!" he exclaimed! Misaki blinked a couple of times shocked then burst out into laughter.

"You could feel the pint up pain and frustration just ooze out. That was truly an amazing performance!" The man was just to shocked to utter an understandable sentance. Never in his life as an agent had he ever experienced something so spectacular before.

"Sooo?" Misaki urged.

"I'll take 'em." Misaki gave a huge bright smile.

* * *

"That felt good." Ryou said as he sat down in one of the large plush chairs the dressing rooms had.

"Yeah it felt great to just let out all my frustration out on the drums." Jou said with a sigh.

That's when the door swung open and a man with silver hair that stopped at his shoulders, and aqua eyes stepped in. He just stood there staring at them, the boys looked at him then at each other.

"Um? How may we help you sir?"

"My names Darren Ford. Let me just say your performance was just amazing!"

"Thanks I think." Malik said confused.

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Ford our names are-"but before Yugi could finish his sentence Darren cut him off.

"I know who you four are. Your names are Yugi Moutou, Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar, and Jounouchi Katsuya." Yugi and the others where starting to get uncomfortable. As if sensing their uneasiness Darren continued.

"Well then let me get right to the point. How would the band 'Reborn' like to become a real live worldwide band? And come work under me with Wonder Studios?"

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Jous jaws dropped. Malik was the first to come out of his shock and said.

"Are you kidding me?" Darren shook his head no. The four boys looked at each other then back at Darren and screamed, "YES!"

The sudden outburst caused Darren to jump then erupt with laughter. Yugi and Ryou where holding hand jumping up down yelping "YAYAYAY!" and Jou and Malik hopped around them while yelling "YAYAYAYAY!" As soon as Darren got the boys to calm down he put on a stern face.

"Of course you have to get parental permission first." They all nodded their heads vigorously.

"Not that I'm not totally happy about this but how did you find out about us?" Darren smiled and was about to tell them when he was interrupted.

"I think that was me." Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Jou turned and looked at the door before letting out a beaming smile.

There at the door was Misaki. She had a huge smile plastered on her face as she leaned against the doorframe. They all jumped up and ran over to her throwing their arms around her and hugging her like crazy. Yugi and Ryou where on either side of her hugging around her neck, while Malik and Jou where on either leg. They all where chanting "Thank you! Thank you!" Darren smiled at the site in front of him. Misaki had her arms around Yugi and Ryou and was crying tears of happiness. Turns out she wasn't the only one, all of them where crying, crying tears of happiness.


	3. Chapter 3: Yugi and Ryou

**Akira: Hey guys i just wanted to say that you guys make me incredibly happy. I read all your reviews and they make me smile like a loon. :D i just wanna give a shout out to you who reviewd. They drove me through my writers block and motivated me to write this chapter. So thank you with all my love to:**

**TheDeadWillEatYou**

**yugi rapes yami (love the name lol)**

**Comedy-Neko-Chan**

**GabMari**

**StarMar**

**ValeryaPotter**

**Wereteen25**

**Hope you guys like this chapter next one will be Jou and Malik :3**

* * *

_"Bye Yuge see ya tomorrow!" _Jou whispered.

Yugi laughed and waved goodbye as he walked inside. He quietly made his way to the kitchen fridge and grabbed the orange juice from inside, quickly chugging it from the bottle.

"Well, hello Yugi."

The lights flashed on to reveal Salamon, Yugis grandpa, standing in the doorway. Yugi eyes widened as he grabbed his throat and started hacking.

"Geez Grandpa! Are you trying to kill me?!" He wheezed out. Salamon chuckled.

"Not at this moment, but if your excess for why you are out at 3 in the morning is unsatisfactory I just might be." Yugi winced.

"I…Was at the Crypt." Salamon raised an eyebrow.

"Hm…Well you've never been out this late before…" he sighed. "Should I be worried? Your not doing drugs of any kind are you? Because if you are let me tell you-"

"NO! Jesus Grandpa! NO! God NO! Just-NO!" Yugi argued disgusted. Salamon smiled.

"Good, then what is it my boy?" he asked with concern, but that concern turned to curiosity at the beaming smile that graced Yugis face.

"Well Grandpa is you must know. Something truly amazing has happened. You know the band im in right, Reborn?" At Salamons nod he continued. "WELL WE GOT RECRUTED! We're going to be a real live performing band!" Salamons eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD!"

They grabbed each other in a fierce hug while slightly swaying from side to side in happiness. Salamon pulled away and held Yugi at arms length.

"I am so proud of you, my boy. Congratulations." Yugi smiled.

"Thank you Grandpa, that means a lot…OH!" Yugi pulled away and ran to his discarded backpack near the back door.

"I need you to sign this. It's simply saying that you give your permission to me, as my guardian to perform and be employed by Wonder studios." Yugi handed the small stack to papers to his Grandpa.

"Yes of course, my boy. Grab me a pen." Together they sat down at the kitchen table and went trough the contract.

* * *

"See you guys later!" Ryou waved as he closed and locked the door. He looked around and strained his ears for any sound. When he found none he slowly crept up the stairs and towards his room. Just as he got to his door he froze in horror.

"An just where have you been young man?" Ryou groaned in annoyance as he turned around to face his mother.

"Don't you 'UGHHH' me! Its 3 o'clock in the morning where have you been?!" His mom, Rina, stood there in her nightgown her white hair falling around her shoulders and to the small of her back, with her arms crossed.

"Can we at talk about this on your room please." He cast a sideways glance to Bakuras room. His mom gave a small sigh.

"I guess come on." Ryou followed her as she turned and walked into her room.

He sat on the bed facing his mom who stood with her hands crossed over her chest, a stern and frightening look on her face.

"Well?" She prompted. Ryou smiled and looked her in the eye.

"Well…Reborn, the band im in, we got recognized. We've been recruited, we're going to be a real live recording band." He laughed as his mom stared at his mouth slightly agape in amazement. She broke out a large smile and glompped her son.

"CONGRADULATIONS! Oh my boy! I am so proud of you!" Ryou gave a heartfelt smile.

"Thanks, Mom really. We're going to meet tomorrow to talk about our songs and our first album. Before I can do all that though I need you to sign the contract saying that you give your blessing for me to perform."

"Of course. But we can save that for the morning. It's late and you have an early start tomorrow. Go get some sleep and we'll sign the papers in the morning. Sound good?"

Ryou nodded. "Yep, sounds great. Night, mom."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

With that Ryou walked out into the hallway and into his rooms for a much need night of rest.


	4. Chapter 4: Jou and Malik

**Akira:Wow hey another chappy lol. Sorry it took me so long my charger for my laptop broke and I had to order a new one off of Amazon and wait till it got here. :'( Anywho here it is. My Beta has the next chapter and i currently working on it, so it should be here soon. Perusal i'd like to thank the people that reviewed.**

**ValeryaPotter**

**YugirapesYami(And to answer your questions 1. Soon its coming up in another 2-3 chapters. im going for 10-15 chapters maybe longer. . again is soon to come. Hope that helped:])**

**Wereteen25**

**Foxluna**

**Sexy demon neko ceil**

**and Guest lol**

* * *

The loud sound of a lick clicking and a door creaking open vibrated through the dark quite apartment.

"Sis! Sis! Wake up right now! I've got some really incredible news!" Jou yelled. A loud 'THUNK' was heard down the hallway.

"What?! What?! What hap'en?" Serenity yelped as she ran living room in total disarray.

Jou laughed at the way she looked. Her long hair was matted and stuck up in several different places, and her pink power ranger pajamas where rumpled and ridding up her stomach.

"What's wrong Jou what happened?" she asked in concern.

Jou laughed as he ran to her and picked her up. She let out a loud squeal as he twirled her around the room.

"ACK! Whoa! Put me down this instant, Jou!" Jou placed her on her and looked her straight in the eyes and beamed.

"You'll never guess what happened to me today!" he said happily. Serenity glared.

"Well!...are you going to tell me?! I'm dying here and your creepy smile is starting to annoy me." Jou laughed.

"Its my band 'Ren. We got recruited! We're going to be a real live band! We wont have to live here anymore!" Jou gripped Serenity in a tight hug. "I can take better care of you now." He whispered in her ear. Serenity pulled away.

"Oh Jou you take great care of me already."

"Yeah sure, but I can do a better job of it now. Just think about it you could get your sugary. You wont have to hurt anymore. Wouldn't that be amazing."

"Oh Jou." Serenity gave a small sweet smile. "Well then, the only thing left to do is say, Congratulations big brother. You deserve it."

Jous beaming smile suddenly diminished.

"Well there is one little problem…" Serenity looked on concerned.

"What? What's the matter?" Jou sighed,

"Well…I need a parent or guardian signature on the contract saying they give their blessing, and well…_That Man_ shouldn't even be considered a parent. So I'm kinda stuck here." Jou spat out the words 'that man' like venom, his face contorted in disgust and contempt.

"Hmm…well that's not nearly as bad as I originally thought." Serenity said with a finger to her chin in slight thought. She laughed as Jou sent her a look saying 'are-you-crazy-do-we-need-to-take-you-to-the-hospi tal look.(A/N: how a look can say all that I have now idea lol)

"Umm…What?" Jou asked. Serenity smirked.

"Well, we have his signature on the bills here…I am a art student…and Oh lookie here's a pen." Jous eyes widened, then he smirked.

"I'm a bad influence on you." Serenity laughed.

"Come on."

Together they grabbed the bills, contract, and pen, and sat down on the couch in front of the small coffee table. They laid out all their supplies and got started. Jou turned to his sister and gave her a beaming smile.

"Your amazing. Just saying." Serenity laughed.

"I know." Was her smile reply before they got down to work.

* * *

It was pitch black outside, with only the moon as light. Malik looked up towards the vine-covered side of his house with disdain.

"Here goes nothing." He grabbed the first vine and began to scale the wall.

"Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down." He grabbed his window seal and hauled himself up and in. He laid on the floor of his room and caught his breath.

"Made it."

"Yes it seems so, but as they say out of the pan and into the fire."

Malik jumped two feet out of his skin.

"HOLLY RICE CAKE!" He whipped around to his bed and saw his sister, Ishizu sitting calmly on his bed legs and arms crossed. Malik raised a hand to his heart trying to ease the rapid beating.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Ishizu?"

Ishizu raised an eyebrow. "Rice Cake?"

Malik blushed. "I'm trying to stop cursing…"

"Hmmm…"

A tense silence waned on between them. Malik stood hand still on his heart as Ishizu sat waiting for him to gather himself.

"Well…" She said after awhile. "Are you going to volunteer the information or am I going to have to guess?"

Malik winced. "Well its not as bad as your thinking, I can tell you that." His remark was met with silence.

"Yeah, okay right. Ummmm…well our band got recruited. That's what took me so long. We were talking to the guys-Darren-who's going to be our new manager. We all kinda lost track of time."

Ishizu relaxed, letting her arms rest against the bed she let an easy smile grace her lips.

"Well then, I think congratulations are in order. No?"

Malik beamed. "Yeah. I'd say there in order."

Ishizu laughed and held her arms open wide in welcome for a hug. Malik smiled and embraced his sister in a big bear hug. (A/N: LOL I used to get those when I was a kid.)

"Congratulations, Malik I am so proud of you."

"Thanks sis. That means a lot." Ishizu pulled away with a smile.

"Well, it's late and I believe its time for bed."

Maliks eyes widened. "OH WAIT! I need you to sign the contract as my legal guardian. It says that you give your permission for me to preformed."

Ishizu nodded. "Right understandable. Bring me the papers and I'll sign them and get them back to you before you leave tomorrow."

Malik grabbed the papers from his discarded backpack and handed them to his sister.

"Here."

Ishizu took them from his hands and stood from the bed. "You will get them back in the morning."

"Sure. Night sis." Malik called sleepily as he crawled under the covers. Ishizu smiled.

"Goodnight, Mal."

* * *

**Akira: Okay so i have this little poll going on about what story im going to do after this one. I would like for you guys to go and check it out. If the polls not there could you do me a favor and review on here, cuz i really need to know where im going from here. Thanks. :] The summaries for the stories are on my profile**.


	5. Chapter 5: Fully Alive

**Me:Well I am so sorry for the seriously late update. My beta had my story and didn't give it back to me so I had to re-write it all over again, and as you can tell it is a really LONG chapter lol. Anyway wanna give my thanks and love to all those who reviewed.**

**Foxluna**

**Sexy demon neko ciel(Thank you for consistent reviews 3)**

**guest(lol)**

**wereteen25(Thank you for always reviewing 3)**

**JazzyMin(To answer your question hmmmm lol i cant say that would be telling lol you'll find out soon.)**

**The dark euphie **

**peyton-alice**

**and bloody kitten**

**Thank you everybody for your reviews i love reading them and they motivate me to write more. Anywho love you guys, enjoy the read!**

* * *

The morning sun peeked through the tress and birds took flight shaking the morning dew from their wings. Within the Kami Game Shop two of the three inhabitants slept on peacefully, while the third bustled around in the kitchen. The residential door swung open startling Salamon. He blinked in surprise and blurs of blond, white and brown swept past him.

"Hey Gramps!"

"Morning !"

"Yo!"

He chuckled as the blurs bounded up the stairs towards his grandsons room.

"Shhhhh!" whispered Jou.

They slowly pushed the door open and crept to the bed where Yugi slept, unaware of what was about to happen to him. Ryou held up three fingers. 'Ready…' he mouthed. '1…' the first finger came down. '2…' the second finger followed the first. '3!'As soon as the last finger was brought down they pounced.

"YUGI!"

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

Yami feel out of his bed in shock. He jerked around tangling himself further in the fallen sheets. He growled in annoyance.

"Damn these sheets!"

"AHH! What. The. Hell. Put me down!"a muffled scream came from behind his door.

Yami continued to struggle with his sheets till he managed to free himself from the infernal things. He ran to his door and retched it open.

"Bye Gramps!" the call echoed through the house before the door was slammed shut.

Yami stomped down the stairs to see Salamon standing at the kitchen sink drying a mug, chuckling.

"What was all that Grandpa?"Salomon turned to Yami and smiled.

"Oh, Nothing my boy. Go and get ready before you're late for school." Yami raised an eyebrow in response.

"Okay, whatever you say Grandpa."

He looked around in suspicion before shrugging and heading upstairs to go through his daily routine.

* * *

In a large black stretch limo sat a very annoyed Yugi Moutou, glaring daggers at his best friends: Jou, Malik and Ryou who were laughing their asses off across the seat from him.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked venomously.

"Necessary? No. Funny? Oh Yeah!" laughed Jou.

Yugi pouted, "You guys suck."

Malik smirked. "Suck what?"(**A/N:Me and my friends do that to each other lol)**

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You're impossible."

Darren chuckled as he watched the boys interact from his seat on the side of the limo.

"Alright boys, time to get down to business."Immediately he had the boys' attention.

"Okay, first off we're not out of the woods yet. You still have to perform for the director. He is a very picky man and only takes the best, so pick your best song to perform for him this afternoon."At this he got a nod of understanding.

"Good. Next up are the things we offer to you as a new upcoming band. We can get you an apartment closer to the studio so that commutes will be faster. Of course family is welcome to join you if they wish. We also recommend that you attend a special high school for upcoming stars called Katic Academy. If you choose to stay at your old school that is perfectly fine, I just need to warn you. As you get higher up on the charts the more fan base you will receive, and that's when it gets crazy. They will do anything and everything to get close to you. When I say anything I mean anything."

He laughed at the horrified looks on the boys faces. Jou opened his mouth to say something but before anything could come out Darren held up a hand.

"Wait a moment and think on it. You can give me your response later on, but right now we are heading to the mall so that you can get a makeover of sorts. A friend of mine, Ren, will start you off. She has done many of my clients and I have absolute faith in her. After that you are going to go around the mall and pick out a brand new wardrobe. You can buy anything you like. Is all of this agreeable?"

The gang had big goofy grins on their faces.

"Anything we want?" Asked Malik with a dangerous smirk on his face.

Darren raised an eyebrow. "Anything within reason, yes."

Jou punched the air in excitement.

"SCORE!"

* * *

The group of five made their way through the mall till they came upon a small salon by the name of 'Rens' Place.' Darren pushed open the door, making the bells hung above it chime as they were walking in.

"Be with you in a minute."

Came a voice out of grabbed two white binders off of the counter and handed them to the boys.

"These are some of her other clients. Why don't you take a look at them and decide what you want done."

They took the binders and sat down on some couches and chairs that surrounded a small coffee table off to the side. The salon was moderately large. As soon as you walked in to the far left corner where some couches, table and chairs. To the right of the door was a counter that had: ear rings and bracelets of the sort, displayed through the glass. To the far left end of the counter sat the register. Directly behind the counter was a small doorway covered by a small maroon curtain.

The rest of the salon had clothes ranging from women's formal wear to men's sports. It had a pleasant smell of apples and cinnamon. Out from the door covered by the curtain came a girl of about 5'2.

She had long flowing bright red hair that ended at her waist. She had piercing emerald green eyes that where shadowed with just the right amount of eyeliner and eye shadow. She had several piercing in each ear and one small one on her lip. She wore a dark blue sun dress that flowed elegantly down her legs, with that she had knee high brown boots on. When she saw Darren she beamed.

"Oh, hello Darren. Haven't seen you in here for a while." Darren smiled back.

"Been busy. I've brought you four new projects, Ren."

Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmmm, let's see 'em then." Darren gestured behind him.

"The one with the blond hair is Jounochi Katsuya. The white haired one is Ryou Bakura, the one next to him is Malik Ishtar, and the one with the tri-colored hair is Yugi Moutou."

Ren stared at the boys for a long time. Then she whistled.

"Sure have brought me some hard ones this time huh." She mumbled with a huff.

Darren chuckled. "Think you can do it?"

Ren gave him a what-the-fuck-do-you-think-look.

"Oh I know I can do it." She turned to fully face the boys. "Alright! Listen up! I'm Ren Tachibana, and I'm gonna be your stylist for today. So who wants to go through their tourtu-I mean makeover first? " she asked sweetly.

Darren shook his head. 'Really Ren.'

Jou shot his hand in the air. "I'll go first."

Ren smirked. "Brave boy. Come along."

She said waving her hand impatiently at him to follow her to the back. Darren took Jous vacant seat and pulled out a novel. At Ryou, Malik and Yugi amused looks he simply said.

"This is going to take a while might as well get caught up in my reading."

The others laughed before each grabbing a magazine and immersing themselves in them.

* * *

About an hour and a half later Ren and Jou reappeared from the back room.

"How do I look?"Jou asked.

Ryou Malik and Yugis jaws dropped.

"Damn Jou!" shouted Yugi.

Jous once blond hair was now a beautiful midnight blue color. It hung down in flowing locks stopping at his neck, where it clung. He had a part on the left side of his head where some the hair was pulled to the right the rest hanging down and framing the left side of his face. He had bangs that swept across his forehead brushing his eyes. He had a thin black line of kohl on his eyes making them pop. He had two twin triangular golden hanging earrings in each ear. He wore a dark blue vest open over a simple white tank top. Last he had on a pair of black form fitting jeans and a pair of black and blue vans on his feet.

"You look hot man!" whistled Malik.

Ren laughed. "Alright, who's next?"

Yugi was about to jump out of his chair but Ryou beat him to it.

"I'm next!" he shouted.

He stuck his tongue out at Malik and Yugi as he walked to the back with Ren.

* * *

About another hour and a half later Ryou came out. When no one did anything but stare at him his raised a newly primped eyebrow.

"Well?" he questioned.

"Let me just put it this way if you weren't my best friend I would totally pounce on you right now." Drawled Malik.

"Yeah man you look fuckin' hot." Agreed Jou.

Ryous one pure white hair was now a brilliant shade of red. Where it was once bushy and untamable it was now smooth and held in a high ponytail where the ends brushed the back of his neck. He had a part on the right side of his head where his bangs started. They swept elegantly to the left coming down low enough that they lightly covered his left eye.

Each eye had a sweeping layer of kohl on them making them appear sharper than before. He had twin skull stud piercings in each ear and a black choker around his neck. He wore a blood red tank top with a pair of blue jean skinny jeans. Lastly he had on a pair of black high tops.

Ren smiled. "Alrighty then, wh-"before she could even finish Malik grabbed her and shouted.

"ME!"

"Oi! That's not fair she didn't even finish talking!" yelled Yugi.

"To bad!" sing-songed Malik, making Yugi pout.

* * *

An hour later and Malik was back out.

"Oh yeah I'm sexy." He smirked.

His once unruly sandy blond hair was now a tame flowing mass of hair so black it looked green. He had a split on the left side of his head where his bangs then swept to the right. He had a thinker layer of kohl on then the others but it worked perfectly with his tan skin. In each ear he had matching ankh stud piercings and a smaller stud in his nose.

He wore an emerald green tank top that came up high around his neck, with that he wore a pair of black skinny jeans. Lastly he had on a pair of gray high tops.

They laughed as he swaggered his way over to them.

"Is it finally my turn." Grumbled Yugi.

Ren laughed. "Yes it is now come on."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the back.

* * *

Yugi took longer than any of the others. It was two and a half almost three hours later that Yugi came out. Everyone immediately stopped their own conversations and openly gapped at him.

"Is that even the same Yugi?" Jou breathed out amazed.

Yugis hair that used to stick up every which way was now laying down flat. It fell past his shoulders and stopped mid shoulder blade. The back was a pitch black while his bangs where a brilliant purple. He had no part but his bangs fell across his face in a wave somewhat covering his eyes.

He had on a thick layer of kohl on his eyes that made them appear sharper than they were before. Ren also added a bit of shadow for a smoky effect that really made his amethyst eyes pop. In each ear he had a cross stud piercing, he also had a thick black choker around his neck.

He wore a black tank top that came up higher around his neck; it had a beautiful deign of a green/blue scaled dragon wrapping itself elegantly around his body. He wore a pair of blue jean skinny jeans and purple vans on his feet.

He smirked. "Good?"

* * *

After everyone finished with their makeovers, thanked and paid Ren, then finished their shopping trip they pilled back into the limo and drove the studio. The band was in deep conversation about the song they would perform for the director.

They came to a stop in front of the intimidating Wonder Studios. They filed out of the limo and stared up at the large skyscraper.

"Wow…" mouthed Jou.

"Come along." Darren called.

They made their way inside and to the front desk. Sitting behind the rounded desk was a petit blond with her hair held up in a high bun.

"Hello Betty how are you." Darren asked.

Betty looked up revealing beautiful blue eyes."Hello Darren I'm doing good you." She greeted back with a slight accent.

"Wonderful. I need the box number for the new band I'm managing, Reborn."

"Alright hold on for just a moment please…"she began to type away on her computer."Aha yes here it is. Booth number 514 and I'll let the director know that you are here as well." Darren smiled. "Yes thank you Betty."

Turning around he saw the boys talking to each other unaware of all the stares they were getting from the many bystanders. Darren laughed at their obliviousness.

"Come along now."He said gesturing to the elevators.

Together they made their way over and gammed in. They pushed the number for the 5th floor and watched as the numbers dinged as they passed each floor. When the elevator stopped and the filed out, they walked looking at each door till they found 514. Darren opened the door and the boys gapped at the sheer largeness of the recording booth. Darren smiled as the boys gapped.

"This will be your recording booth for as long as I am your manager. Go ahead and go in and get situated while we wait for the Director."

They boys beamed and raced into the booth each grabbing an instrument an getting ready. As Darren watched them he began to wonder about all the different ordeals that the boys would have to go through as a new band. A cough from behind him startled him, bringing out of his thoughts. He swerved around grabbing his heart. The man behind him was an imposing person. He was tall, maybe 6'2, with black hair speckled with white, like pepper. He wore a crisp black suite and shiny black shoes.

"Director?! You gave me a scare."

The Director raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

Darren gulped then began to sweat.

"Yes sir, right. Well…"he walked over the sound board and pressed a button bringing his mouth to the mic. "Alright boys, you have your song together right?"

Yugi looked up at him through the glass, beamed and gave him a thumbs up. Darren nodded.

"Alright then start when you're ready."

Darren backed up and stood next to the director. Then Jou began to play.

_Telling Layla's story spoken_  
_'Bout how all her bones are broken_  
_Hammers fall on all the pieces_  
_Two months in the cover creases_

_Fully alive_  
_More than most_  
_Ready to smile and love life_  
_Fully alive_  
_And she knows _  
_How to believe in futures_

_All my complaints shrink to nothing_  
_I'm ashamed of all my somethings_  
_She's glad for one day of comfort_  
_Only because she has suffered... _

_Fully alive_  
_More than most _  
_Ready to smile and love life_  
_Fully alive_  
_And she knows_  
_How to believe in futures_

_Fully alive_  
_More than most_  
_Ready to smile and love life_  
_Fully alive_  
_And she knows_  
_How to believe in futures_

_Fully alive_  
_More than most_  
_Ready to smile and love life_  
_Fully alive_  
_And she knows_  
_How to believe in futures_

_Fully alive_  
_More than most_  
_Ready to smile and love life_  
_Fully alive _  
_And she knows_  
_How to believe in futures_

As the last note rang out Darren turned to the Director with a questioning look. The director looked down his nose at him before smirking.

"You did well."

Darren eyes widened then burst out in a smile as the director turned and walked out the booth. When all was quite Darren composed himself and looked at the boys through the glass. He schooled his face and walked to the mic. He took a deep breath and said.

"WE DID IT!"

* * *

**Me: i know i said i wouldn't be uploading a new story till i finish this one, but i have already written all of this one out. The only thing left is for me to write it on here. SO! i have another story i am gonna put out just cuz the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. Its called Once Upon a December. look it up its the Anastasia theme but with Harry Potter people. :)**


End file.
